


Morning Person

by aj_linguistik



Series: October Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Switched Clothes, outfit swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Galo Thymos is a morning person. He wakes up, he's bright-eyed, and he's ready to go! Lio Fotia, however, is not. He doesn't know how Galo does it. But when he realizes something Galo did after waking up before him, he begns to wonder-is Galo really the morning person Lio thinks he is?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: October Prompt Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts).



> A/N: Day number 23. Like, holy crap? Have I really done 23 one-shots in 23 days? This is just crazy. For today's prompt, Outfit Swap, babe asked me to do a ship swapping clothes after sex. So, because of the premise, it's M, but the actual content really isn't that mature. It's my first stab at GaloLio, so hopefully it's a good first try! I hope you enjoy! It was fun to write!

There are two kinds of people in the world: those who wake up chipper and ready to start their day as they leap out of bed with a positive, energetic smile, and those of us who are actually normal. Well, if Lio had to put it that way, he would. Galo was exactly that sort of up and at ‘em person that Lio couldn’t really understand. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he just did not see the logic behind being _that_ awake immediately. Galo was constantly running at full power from the minute he opened his eyes until the moment he finally dozed off in the evenings. In a sense, Lio found himself jealous of all of that energy, but realistically, he could appreciate his own more tame behavior.

He sighed and staggered into the kitchen, still trying to shake off the sleepiness as he contemplated a cup of coffee. His hands went through the motions on autopilot. It wasn’t energy that drove him in the mornings; it was instinct. He poured out the coffee grounds, slipped them into the coffee maker, filled the pot up with water, poured it into the machine, and then set the pot back under it . Leaning back against the counter, he numbly watched the machine start to drip the black liquid into the pot. A good cup of coffee would wake him up for sure.

Breakfast needed to be fixed as well. He peeled himself away from the counter and pulled out a few eggs to fry. It was times like these when he missed being Burnish. It wasn’t that turning on the stove was really all that cumbersome, but it was less of an instinct than making coffee when half-awake was. He got out the pan and put a bit of olive oil into the pan before cracking his eggs into it to fry them up. About halfway through, he realized he’d forgotten a plate. He sighed, stepped away from the stove, and retrieved a small plate for his eggs. He turned off the stove and slid the eggs cleanly onto the plate.

He wandered back over to the coffee pot and saw that it was done brewing. He reached over to select a mug, sat it down closer to himself, and then he picked up the pot to pour himself a cup. He always drank his coffee without anything in it, unlike Galo, who could be caught dumping too much sugar in his coffee and then topping it off with so much milk that it could be considered a coffee-flavored milk drink. As he sat the pot back down in its place, Lio laughed and picked up his mug to take a sip. The coffee was brewed just right—it was strong, smooth, and piping hot. He sat down at the small dinette table and slowly ate his eggs.

Galo was likely already down at the Burning Rescue station working on something. Evidence of a hasty breakfast was sitting in the drainer by the sink. At least he’d taken the time to wash the mess he’d made. He was certainly early, though. Lio didn’t have to be down at the station until ten. He figured that Galo didn’t either, but who was going to stop him from eagerly dashing down to the station to work with Lucia on a new piece of rescue tech? He was a man dedicated to his job and filled with burning passion. Lio, on the other hand, for once didn’t have to rush about. He had the new luxury of being able to sit down and relax. So, he took mornings slowly, like he’d always wanted to.

He cleared up his place when he’d finished and washed the dishes up. He set them in the drainer with Galo’s and turned around to stretch. He was finally feeling awake. As he stretched, his sleeve suddenly slipped off of his shoulder, exposing his bare skin to the daylight that was filtering through the apartment window. He stopped and glanced down at it, wondering how such a thing could happen. It was as if his shoulder no longer fit in his shirt sleeve. He glanced down at the shirt and gasped.

This wasn’t his shirt.

He dashed into the bedroom, fully alert now, and glanced around the space, looking for his clothing. It was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he’d placed it in the laundry. He hurried now into the bathroom, finding all too quickly none of the clothing he’d set out for today. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The clothing he wore now was too baggy and clearly was meant for someone with a bigger frame. He sighed and pulled at the shirt around his torso.

“How did I not realize these were Galo’s when I put them on?” he muttered.

The answer he would eventually come to was rather simple. Last night, they’d gotten quite tangled up with one another in the bed. This being Galo’s place and not Lio’s, Lio only had one set of clothing. It wasn’t like he’d gotten the set particularly dirty yesterday, so he figured a night with Galo would be alright. He’d slip on his own clothing and head back to his place in the morning if he felt like he needed a fresh set of clothing for work. But when they’d woken up, they’d somehow grabbed one another’s clothes. Because if Lio couldn’t find his clothing anywhere in the apartment, it meant that Galo naturally had to be wearing it.

Lio sprung for his phone and snatched it up. There were several text messages on it. He wondered why everyone might have been texting him, but he skimmed through the messages until he found Galo’s last text to him. He opened it up, and the answer dawned on him at last, complete with photographic evidence in the form of a very awkward bathroom selfie. Galo had pulled his pants down to indicate his underwear and was pointing at them.

_Are these yours?_

Immediately, Lio’s hand dropped down to his waistband and he checked the underwear that he was wearing. Sure enough, they were a bit too loose—they were Galo’s. Everything he was wearing, from his neck to his ankles, belonged to his boyfriend. He shook his head and dug around in Galo’s things for a belt. How could they have managed to make this bad of a mistake? The usual stereotype had to be just the shirts, but they’d swapped every article of clothing they had. How in the world had Galo even squeezed himself into Lio’s clothing in the first place? He didn’t want to answer that question yet. He just wrapped the belt around his waist, buckled it up, and sped down to the station as fast as he could go.

It felt like the longest bike ride of his life—and he’d had some fairly long rides as he’d run from the people that oppressed the Burnish. The way Galo’s clothing flapped against his skin as he rode reminded him that he was out in public wearing something that clearly didn’t fit. He could only imagine how Galo felt as soon as he’d realized what he’d worn out to work. His muscles had to be pushing the limits of Lio’s clothing. He couldn’t decide if this was humorous or attractive as he thought about it. He shook his head and focused on driving. He could worry about how Galo looked when he arrived.

He stopped rather abruptly when he arrived, almost throwing himself forward as he did. He slid off of the bike and tripped over the bottom of Galo’s pants. Lio felt so strangely clumsy as he hurried into the station. The first person to lay eyes on him was Aina, who immediately started giggling as soon as she saw him. He felt his cheeks burning a bit red as she came over to him and waved her hand.

“Have fun last night?” she teased. “I gathered that when Galo came sauntering in this morning, barely wearing your clothes. I can’t believe he didn’t notice the draft.”

Lio skimmed the area for a sign as to where his boyfriend might be, but the room was empty aside from Aina.

“Where is everyone?” he asked. “Did I miss a call? Why are you still here?”

Aina frowned and sighed.

“It appears that your dumb boyfriend has no issue with taking a call wearing your clothes,” she said. “I don’t know what I expected, honestly. He enjoys being topless in those mechs, why wouldn’t he traipse around town with his chest barely covered by your shirt. And I only got here a few minutes before they rolled out. I got a quick glimpse of Galo in your clothes and then they were gone.”

Internally, Lio could feel himself grimacing. He whirled around and marched back out to his bike, ready to go and chase down Galo, when the truck pulled back into the station and stopped him short. The crew hopped out of the truck, chattering about the fire they’d just dealt with. Lio scrambled over to intercept Galo as he stepped out of the truck. He stopped and stared up at hs boyfriend, somewhere between bewildered and turned on.

Galo’s frame was much larger than his, so it went without saying that Lio’s clothing didn’t fit him right. The undershirt bulged, providing Lio with the perfect, skin-tight outline of Galo’s muscular arms and torso. The pants, too, were ridiculously tight, highlighting his rather built ass, muscled legs—and other notable, hard to avoid in this outfit parts. Lio swallowed a huge gulp of air, trying to calm himself down before he spoke. Galo, on the other hand, nonchalantly pointed at Lio and blinked.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked.

Behind him, Lio heard Aina snort.

“Of course, it’s your shirt!” Lio exclaimed. “You’re wearing mine!”

Galo crossed his arms over his chest, humming. He appeared to be thinking very deeply about something. He looked down at himself and contemplated his very tight outfit for a few seconds before he yelped and undid his arms.

“I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST YOUR UNDERWEAR!” he exclaimed, so loudly that the entire station turned and stared at the pair.

Lio dropped his forehead into his palm and let out a groan.

“How did it take you _this_ long to notice?” he asked. “You’re so functional in the morning. There’s no way you didn’t notice that every piece of clothing you’re wearing is way too tight!”

Galo looked back over at Lio and looked him up and down as well. He jabbed a finger in Lio’s direction, clearly shocked at this second half of the revelation.

“AND EVERYTHING YOU’RE WEARING IS MINE!” he cried.

By now, the rest of the station was having quite a good laugh at their expense. Lio reached up and grabbed Galo by the collar, dragging him into the bathroom for a very quick outfit change. As they stripped off clothing articles and switched them back to their proper owner, Lio couldn’t help but wonder how Galo, of all people, had caused such a mix-up. This was partially his fault but only because he’d not double checked that these weren’t his clothes before putting them on.

“Seriously, how did you grab mine?” Lio sighed.

Galo shrugged.

“I didn’t stretch them out too bad, did I?” he asked.

Lio shook his head.

“No, no, they’re fine,” he said.

He stepped out of the stall and double checked that he really did look fine. They were a bit stretched, but not so badly that he felt like they were falling off. He might be retiring this shirt to be a lazy nightshirt, though. Galo stepped out behind him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him his first proper greeting of the morning. Lio smiled and leaned his head against Galo’s shoulder.

“Any thoughts as to how you mixed them up?” Lio teased.

Galo grinned and shook his head.

“Nope!” he said. “Not a damn clue!”

Lio laughed. He could only logic that Galo had picked them up in your average, everyday morning mental lapse. There was no other explanation that quite fit the scenario. If Galo had been as awake as Lio always thought he was, then this would have never happened. He shook his head and figured he’d have to take back his original thinking. Maybe the world wasn’t made up of two kinds of people when it came to mornings. No one was truly a morning person—but some people sure as hell knew how to fake it.


End file.
